


In The End

by AgentCatt



Series: Locington One Shot Stuff [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, tell me if I'm missing a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: The Reds and Blues ask Locus too many questions that he has to leave. He starts to self harm with a knife he shouldn't have. Wash helps by getting him to stop and giving advice.





	In The End

Locus has disappeared to a place he thought no one would find him. Everyone just kept talking too much. Too many questions about anything and everything. It became too much, so he said he had to leave. Not letting anyone follow him, that he knows of. 

He sits there, trying to stay calm, but the tears are falling already. Annoyed, frustrated, upset with himself for letting simple questions make him feel this way. He’s scared. He saw the dead body. He knows Felix is dead. But he still gets scared that Felix could walk through the door at any moment.

Locus takes the knife out that he stole from Felix’s dead body. Looking at it intently. Knowing damn well that if Felix did come back, he’d be pissed. Oh so pissed at him for finally standing up for himself. Hurt him worse than he ever did. Maybe even kill him. 

Tired. Just so tired. He hasn’t been sleeping much. Felix shows up in every dream he has. No matter what the dream is. He just wants a good night sleep again. He pulls his sleeves up. Most the scars are healed or close to being fully healed. He was doing so good.

With that being said, Locus takes one more look at the blade before pressing it against his arm. He stays away the veins as he cuts shallow wounds. Mindlessly trying to release the pressure he feels. He never cuts as deep as Felix would, but even little scratches make him want to make more.

“Hey,” Wash makes Locus jump slightly. He wasn’t expecting anyone to ever find him there. Especially not Wash. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Can you please stop harming yourself?” Wash walks over and sits in front of Locus. 

Locus ignores his request and continues to cut the shallow wounds. 

“Locus, may I have that blade?” Wash asks, trying to reach for it slightly.

“No,” Locus firmly replies, making Wash retract his hand.

“Please, Locus? I'd like to see it.”

“I said no.”

“Alright, alright. But could you please stop harming yourself?” 

Locus stops for a moment to look at Wash. “Why?”

“Because self harm isn't the way to deal with these things. See, look,” Wash pulls up both his sleeves to reveal old scars. “I did these myself because of everything I went through. Don't make the same mistake I did.”

“I’m not going to remember these scars like I will the others I have,” Locus looks down at his own arm.

“You don’t know that.” 

“And you do?” Locus coldly asks. It’s not like the scars on his thighs or the ones on his back that Felix made sure they scarred deeply into the skin.

“I-” Wash is a little lost for words. “No, I don’t, I guess.” He pulls his sleeves down. “I just speak from experience.” 

They both go silent. Locus goes to continue cutting, but just holds the blade against the skin. Some tears fall. He tries to take a deep breath, shaky, setting the blade down between the two of them.

“Thank you,” Wash takes the blade and puts it out of reach from Locus. “There’s orange on it. It’s Felix’s, isn’t it?” Locus nods. “You shouldn’t have it.”

“I… I got it after his death. I had to know.”

“But the sword key worked for you. That should’ve told you that he was dead.” 

“Yes, but I had to see it. It’s been some odd months and I’m still afraid he’ll walk in the room at any moment.” 

“You can’t expect to be okay overnight. You’re thinking on your own for the first time in how long? This takes time. Hell, it’s been about five years and I’m still afraid that The Meta might walk in the room at any minute.”

“I don’t like feeling this way. Feeling everything. It’s… frustrating.” 

“I know. I can help you understand everything, if you’d like.”

“No,” Locus shuts that down right away.

“Okay,” Wash doesn’t argue with him. “But if you need someone, I’m here. I may not know the right words, but I’ll listen.” 

They sit there a while longer in silence. Wash just studying the way Locus keeps looking at his scars. Occasionally wiping away any tears that keep trying to form. Locus hating on himself for feeling anything. For showing anything in front of Wash especially. He starts picking at the dried blood.

“Hey, can we go clean those up?” Wash gently grabs Locus’ hand to make him stop picking at the wounds. Surprised he didn’t pull away.

Locus nods and the two get up. Wash puts the knife in his back pocket. Locus covers his wounds with his sleeves. The two head to the bathroom. 

When there, Wash carefully pulls of Locus’ sleeve. He leans down against the sink while Wash gently washes off all the dried blood. 

“How are you feeling?” Wash asks when he’s about halfway done.

“I want to punch a wall multiple times.” 

Wash snorts, smiling mostly to himself. “No, sorry. That’s rude of me. But you have the same cycle I do. Get upset and depressed then after that goes away, get very angry at yourself for feeling that way. Then also getting angry that the past happened.” 

Locus just glares at Wash.

“Sorry. I’ll shut up. But if you ever feel the want to hit someone, come find me. We’ll spar.” 

Wash turns off the water and gets some paper towels, pressing them against the wounds to dry them. Wash throws the paper towel away when he’s done. He pulls the sleeve back down for Locus.

“Now please don’t pick at them.”

“Give me the knife back.” Locus demands.

“No. You can have it back when we go bury it for good. You shouldn’t be keeping it as a reminder.”

Locus feels he can’t win this. He feels like he might hit Wash, so he just turns to leave. 

“Wait!” Locus stops. “Before you go, I wanna ask you something.”

“What?” Locus turns to face him once again. 

“You had ample opportunities to kill me before. Even by that last battle at the Purge Temple, I could feel that you pulled at least half your punches. Why?” 

He thinks for a moment, “I guess, in the end, it all comes down to…” he hesitates for a moment before saying, “I really like you.” 


End file.
